


A Very NYC Christmas

by konoyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cameos, M/M, Yeah I'm cool like that name them all haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/pseuds/konoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My part of the DeanCas Secret Santa - 2012</p>
<p>AU, Dean and Cas, alone at Christmas, in New York.</p>
<p>I'm super creative with titles I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very NYC Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyanyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyana/gifts).



> As a New Yorker, I couldn't actually pass this one up? I would have done all three prompts but I have to sleep so... This technically takes place in the several weeks before Christmas, since there is too much tourism on Christmas proper to actually breathe in Manhattan? Also if you've never been caught in a train of SantaCon goers, it's the most surreal thing. I'm just... not going to ramble anymore. Enjoy the art (and my love hate affair with color). C:
> 
> To be posted on Tumblr as soon as it's revealed.


End file.
